Reality Becomes Fantasy
by MickeyMalfoy
Summary: Three friends are at a party having a great time when an earthquake occurs and they are sucked into a portal! Rated T for caution. ZukoxOC, SokkaxOC, OCxOC
1. Prologue

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_! So please don't sue me! I also don't own Harry Potter. I put that up because I didn't say that on my last story and I'm too lazy to go through all the files in my computer to find it.

Thanks for considering reading this!

Mickey

Prologue

Party time! Now who has the videos!" Nobody answered. "Well, I guess we'll have to watch T.V. Chough Elicia Chough Chough" Kayla said. "HEY! I'm sor_ry _for forgetting the videos just once. I'm usually the one who remembers them!" "Stop fighting guys! Lets watch Animal Planet." "I don't want to watch animals right now Melanie." Kayla responded. "Hey! What about Avatar! There is an all night marathon on Nick right now!" says Elicia. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Kayla quickly changes the channel to Nick, "Right on time!" The announcer is saying that Avatar is up next.

Who wants soda? I'm going to the kitchen." Says Elicia standing up. "Me!" "I do!" They both called out at once. "Kay, what do you guys want?" "Cherry Coke!" "Sprite!" "Okay!" Elicia walked down the stairs into the kitchen trying not to forget what they wanted. 'One coke, sprite, and root beer for me." Elicia thought to herself. She finally made it to the fridge getting her and her friend's soda's. "Thanks, Elicia." "Yeah. Thanks." Said Kayla copying her friend. Once the show started everyone thought that it would be a great night without any trouble. They were wrong.

I know that was short and I supposed it would be because I wrote it on one side of wide rule paper. I already have the next chapter written but I want at least 10 reviews before I post it!

Please review!

Mickey

v

v

v

v

v

v clicky


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. So please don't sue!

I've decided that five reviews were enough. 10 reviews were asking for to much. I would like to thank everybody that reviewed!

Thank you, socksophrenia, zukoiscute, zukosbabygrl, bender-babe, and JustPlainPeachy.

Chapter 1

Watching _Avatar _was going great. It was fun, plus they had tons of soda to keep them up. After a while they got tired of walking up and down the stairs so they brought the whole cooler of soda up for easy access. Everyone had just gotten another soda from the cooler when an earthquake occurred.

"Ahhh!" They all screamed at once. This was very weird, earthquakes don't happen all the time in Kansas. They all grabbed all the breakable objects they could but as soon as they got all got a hold of something it stopped.

"Okay, I think its over." Said Kayla with a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm going to bed. Night Kayla, Elicia." Melanie walked over got in her sleeping bag to go to sleep. Suddenly another earthquake happened, this time stronger!

"WHY DO WE KEEP HAVING EARTHQUA.." Elicia didn't finish her sentence because a huge portal had formed over them all pulling them into the air! "Ahhh! What's going on!" Screamed Kayla over the noise the portal was making.

"I don't know! Hang on!" Elicia shouted back. Kayla grabbed onto Elicia hanging on for her life. "I can't reach I'm stuck in my sleeping bag!" yelled Melanie starting to cry. "It's okay! I just want you to know I love you guys! Never forget me!" Elicia said that right as right as they were all sucked into the portal in different directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhhhh!" Elicia and Kayla were falling through the sky very fast. Suddenly they landed on something big, soft, and furry. They looked up and passed out because of the shock of everything that happened.

"Who are these people?" asked a girl on the beast. "I don't know.." replied a boy that about the same age as her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melanie wasn't having a great time either. "AHHHHHH!" she saw she was through the air towards a great METAL ship. 'Please let me land on something soft! Please' It seemed like she was falling forever until she landed on something soft. Sort of.

"Oww…What did I land on?" She looked under herself to find an unconscious boy with a red mark on his face. "Oh…My…GOD! I've landed on Prince Zuko!" "That's right. Now come with me before you defile our prince anymore!" Melanie didn't realize that guards had surrounded her.

"Huh?" Melanie didn't know what to say. "Get up now!" Melanie didn't get. She just sat on the poor guy in shock about what's going on.

"That's it. I didn't want to do this." The man said. He walked over to Melanie and roughly grabbed her, pulled her, and flung her over his shoulder. "Ow! That hurt! Where are you taking me?" The guard didn't respond.

"I said, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Again the guard did not respond so she started to wriggle around to get free. It was useless; he just tightened his hold on her.

Eventually she quit struggling. The guard finally stopped at a dirty jail cell with a pile of straw in corner for a bed she suspected. "You will stay here until Prince Zuko wakes up. Got that?" Melanie nodded her head. "Good. You can have this back." He handed her her sleeping bag. 'Must have figured out it wasn't a weapon. Stupid people.' "Thank you." Melanie replied trying to smile. The guard smiled ever so slightly then left.

'Oh well. I guess I should just go to sleep.' Melanie looked at her watch to see that it was almost one in the morning. 'Good night guys. Wherever you are.' With that she curled up in her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Thanks for reading this! It was one page longer. I also hope it was easier to read!

Thanks,

Mickey

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

V


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

Hey! Its chapter two! I made it really long! Well, really long on note book paper. Be happy. I wrote a lot of chapter three already.

**I would like to thank my reviewers: sun&moon, ****AvatarRocks****, Kayla, ****bender-babe****Emotional-Break****, Destiny, ****kendalltheanimefan****, and ****JustPlainPeachy**

ON WITH THE STORY!

Awake

"Hey, Elicia wake up!" Kayla had just woke up. Somehow they were on land lying by a fire.

"Mmmh..a few more minutes please!" "No! Wake up! We're in Avatar world!" Kayla could hardly keep her excitement to herself.

"WHAT!" Elicia yelled, clearly in shock.

"SHHH! We have to be quiet. We're alone right now and I don't know who or what wants us." "Ok!" "SHH! Remember to whisper!"

"Okay." Elicia said this time in a whisper. "Where are we?" Kayla repeated what she just said to Elicia. "Oh…Are you sure, Kayla?" "Yes I'm sure! I remember seeing Sokka and Katara before I fainted. I think Aang was there to because we landed on Aappa.

"You sure?" "Yeah, look over there," Kayla pointed to a big bison like animal, "see?"

"Whoa!" Elicia started to breathe heavily. "Calm down Elicia! This is no time for a spaz attack!" "Yeah," Elicia took a deep breath, "I think I'm better now."

"That's good. Are you hungry? I am, let's go find something to eat." "Good idea, Kayla. I see some bags over there by Aapa." "Okay, let's go." Kayla and Elicia quietly tip-toed towards Aapa to look through the bags.

They looked through the bags until, "Elicia! I found food!" "Yay!" Elicia walked over to Kayla.

"What do you think they are? Kayla?" "Crackers probably," Kayla took a bite, "they're good. Want some?"

Elicia took some of the crackers and began to eat. They were eating in silence until they heard some rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Kayla asked Elicia in a whisper.

"I don't know.."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR FOOD!" a boy dressed in blue shouted at them.

"Sokka! Don't you remember? They are the people that fell from the sky! What goes on in your brain?" A girl behind him scolded.

"But that's my foood!" Sokka whined. "Get over it. We will find more." The girl said.

"Hi, I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka. We do have another friend around her somewhere. His name is Aang. May I ask what your names might be?"

"My name is Kayla. "Mine is Elicia." They answered. "Nice to meet you both," Katara elbowed Sokka, "Aren't we Sokka?"

"Y..yeah. Very nice." Sokka blurted out. "So. Where do you guys come from? You both are dressed in clothes I have never seen before and you both do sound different."

"Um…," Kayla turned to Elicia and whispered, "We can't tell them where we really come from! If we do they might freak out and not trust us."

"I think we should tell them Kayla," Elicia whispered back, "Lying and then having them find out the truth later could make them mad. Plus lying is just wrong."

"I guess you're right." Kayla turned back to Katara and Sokka. "It's a long story; we should probably wait until Aang gets back."

"Okay, we will wait." Katara said. Right after Katara replied Aang had jumped out behind some bushes.

"Guys I'm back, and I found somebody to help me learn fire bending!" he said happily.

"Aang! You can't trust a fire bender! Don't you remember that have tried to kill us multiple times! DO YOU!" Sokka yelled while becoming very red in the face.

"Do you remember the time Prince Zuko captured me! I thought I would never see you and Sokka again! Katara said with tears starting to fall down her face.

"Oh Katara, please don't cry! I remember it all, but I need to learn! I know I can trust this guy! I really do!" Aang took a deep breath preparing to keep on ranting.

"Okay! We understand! Just stop fighting." Elicia had had it with their fighting, it was useless, and people always get hurt.

"We're not fighting all three of them said at once.

"Who are you?" Aang asked because he had suddenly forgot all about the fight.

"My name is Elicia and this is my friend Kayla."

"Hey." Kayla couldn't really talk because the Avatar, THE AVATAR was standing right in front of her.

'Man…he is buff….' Aang's body had started to catch up to his real age. Now he looked about fifteen in stead of twelve.

"I guess if Aang says he is good he probably is. Aang you can bring him out." Katara said with a sigh.

"YEAH," Aang punched his fist in the air, "Rayne you can come on out!"

A tall boy that looked about sixteen or seventeen with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes walked out from behind the bushes Aang had previously jumped out of.

"It is true that you can trust me. I am opposed to the way the Fire Nation rules and their leaders. I wish to help your friend the, Avatar learn fire bending."

"Okay. But if he dares even look at my sister with a wrong look he will be dead." Sokka said.

Rayne just smirked. He was clearly capable of defeating Sokka any day, any time. "Sure. Your sister is safe with me.

'Wow…he is HOT! But I don't love him I love Aang. Maybe one day Aang will realize my feelings for him.' Katara thought with a sigh. Rayne smirked again; he clearly thought that sigh was for him.

"Hey! Don't forget about us! We need to tell our story now." Kayla said getting impatient.

"Yes, please. I think this is a great day for meeting new people." Katara said.

"Story time!" Elicia said in a little kid voice. People just stared.

"That…was weird." Sokka said. "You get used to it." Kayla said.

"DON'T INSULT ME PUNY HUMAN! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Elicia said evilly then started laughing. Sokka gave her a scared look. Everybody laughed then, except Sokka of course.

"Aww. Sokka, don't be scared!" Elicia ran up to Sokka and gave him a big hug. 'Mmmm. He smells nice.' The hug seemed to last forever but it only lasted a minute because Sokka got embarrassed and pushed her away.

"Please don't do that again." he said while turning a brilliant shade of red.

"ELICIA!" "WHAT!" "STOP FLIRTING!" "Awww…" Sokka turned a darker shade of red.

"Enough. Tell us your story." Rayne said.

"I'm trying too. Katara is there any place we can sit down at?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, over there." Katara pointed to some blankets by the fire.

"Okay," Everybody walked over to the blankets and sat down, "I don't know why we are here but I do know who everyone here except for Rayne is." There was silence.

"We come from a place called Kansas in the country America," More silence, "Elicia will you tell the story?"

"Okay, Kayla. What happened was my friends and I was watching this s how on T.V..."

Elicia was cut off by Aang asking a question, "What's a TV..?"

"That doesn't matter right now Aang. Let me finish my story! Anyways…everything was going fine until there was an earthquake. That was unusual because we don't get earthquakes, we get tornadoes, but we were fine. But suddenly this portal opened up and started to suck us into it. There was another friend with us but she couldn't reach us so she flew off into a different direction," Elicia paused, "I hope she is all right. Could you help us find her and help us get home?"

"Yes. I think we could." Aang said to answer her question.

"Oh thank you so much! Her name is Melanie, have any of you heard of were she could be?" Elicia asked.

"Hmm…Melanie. There was an incident of a girl falling from the sky and landing on the fire prince." Rayne said. Everybody but Rayne gasped.

"Then we must find her immediately! Anything could happen to her if she is with the prince!" cried Katara. She was starting to get a very worried look on her face.

"She will be all right. The prince wouldn't sink so low as to hurt a woman; he would only frighten her a little. She will be fine." Rayne said.

Aang came to Katara and gave her a hug, Sokka followed after. "You…you sure?" "Yes Katara, Rayne is sure and so am I." said Aang. Sokka squeezed his sister tighter, "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah." Katara said as Aang and Sokka let go of her. "So. Is anybody hungry?" everybody's hands went up. "Then let's find some fire wood to get this fire started." Katara said.

Suddenly Rayne threw in some twigs and branches in the fire pit and then used fire bending to start the fire. "Or you could just do that…"

---

"Wake up! The prince wishes to interrogate you!" Melanie pretended to be asleep still. "WAKE UP NOW!"

"FINE! I'm awake!" Melanie yelled at the guard while trying to unzip her sleeping bag. She got out and continued with rolling up her sleeping bag while the guard watched her.

"Are you done yet?" the guard asked. "Yes. Take me to wherever."

The guard walked over the cell to open the door. As soon as the guard opened the door Melanie ran out as fast as she could. She saw stairs at the end of the all way so she ran up those to another level. She only got a couple feet until she ran into somebody who caught her right as she ran into him or her.

Melanie looked up at her captor slowly and thought, 'Crap.'

"Trying to get away are you? It was Prince Zuko. He was holding her by the shoulders a couple inches off the ground. "Nn...no," Melanie audibly gulped, "Just trying to get some fresh air."

"Right and I am a lowly peasant." Zuko said. "You're not?"

"No, I am not." Zuko set her down and quickly turned her around. Melanie felt something metal around her wrists. "Hey! You don't have to put hand cuffs on me! I promise I won't run away!" 'Who would want to? HE IS SO HOT! AGGH! NO! Don't think thoughts… he is the enemy!'

"I don't think I trust your word on that." Zuko wrapped a string of leather around her hand cuffs. "Follow me now," Zuko pulled on the string and started to walk away, "we are going to the conference room."

"Okay!" Melanie said. Zuko started to lead her up another level where it looked like the place the crew slept and ate, the last level looked like the place where food was kept with weapons and other things. The lowest level she guessed was for the prisoners and the animals. They reached the fourth level which was the deck. Zuko walked around until the found a short gray haired man.

"Uncle, I have the prisoner. Are you ready for interrogation?" 'Whoa! It's Iroh! I have always wanted to meet him!' Melanie thought with a smile. Iroh looked up and then Zuko looked at her.

"What are you smiling at? Is there a reason for you to be happy?"

"No, I am just smiling." Melanie replied this time with an even bigger smile.

"Zuko don't get mad. Let us go to the conference room now." Iroh turned around to go down the stairs they had just walked up. They walked down a hall and turned the corner to see a big door. Zuko opened the door to reveal a fair sized room with a big mahogany table and chairs and red walls.

Zuko walked to the table and pulled out a chair, "Sit." Melanie sat down.

"What is your name and who are you working for?" Zuko asked. "My name is Melanie and I work at Books-A-Million. I forgot my manager's name though…." 'Ha ha. I'm making him mad! Wait, I shouldn't do that, darn.'

"There is no such thing. Who are you working for?" Zuko said.

"Okay..okay! Sorry. I work for no one, okay? To make you feel better I'm no spy for any nation." Zuko looked liked his ego deflated a little.

Zuko asked another question, "Okay, what nation do you come from?"

"Umm…If I told you where I came from you probably wouldn't believe me. Plus you would think I'm crazy."

"Just answer my question." "Okay…but I really don't want t." Melanie said.

"TELL ME!" Zuko yelled. Melanie flinched, he was getting scary.

"Now Zuko you can't force her into telling you what you want. Stay calm."

"Your right, Uncle, but if a girl falls from the sky and lands on you would you stay calm!" Zuko took a deep breath while Iroh started at him.

"Do you feel better?" Zuko nodded his head.

"Good. Now maybe this girl has a good reason not to tell us where she is from," Iroh looked at Melanie, "Is there?"

"No. Not really. As I said you both wouldn't believe me and wouldn't understand what I would be saying. It also might make _you_ go crazy. I will just say I am not from this world."

Iroh stared at Melanie with an angry look on his face. "Send her back to her cell." said Iroh.

'I thought he was nice! Guess not.' Melanie thought of a way to escape from going back to her cell for a while.

"Hey! I have to use the bathroom! There aren't any in the cell, unless you would want a woman to be degraded for using the corner!" Melanie yelled.

Iroh sighed. "Zuko, taker to the bathroom. But do not leave the door, she might try to escape."

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko got up and Melanie of course had to follow. Zuko and Melanie walked out of the conference room and down the hallway to find a bathroom.

Zuko knocked on the door. A muffled "Yes?" was heard through the door. "Well, we will have to wait. I don't know how pleasant it will be."

"But I have to go now!" Melanie said while thinking, 'Oh how I love to bother him.' She laughed evilly in her head.

"Too bad." Zuko said. "But I have to go really, REALLY bad. I don't know if I can hold it!" Zuko let out what sounded something like a growl.

"Aww…is the kitty getting mad?" Melanie reached up to pet his head but Zuko grabbed her hand.

"SHUT UP WOMAN! I have had enough of you! You will listen to me and do as I say. I am your master, do you understand that?" Zuko had become very angry.

"Y..yes sir." Melanie stuttered out. "Good."

Zuko and Melanie stood outside for a minute or more then a guy came out. "Good morning Prince Zuko." The soldier said then saluted him then walked away.

"Go." Melanie walked into the bathroom. Even though she didn't have to use the toilet she did anyways. Melanie then went to the sink to wash her hands. 'Hmm…is there anything useful in here for me?'

Melanie looked around and saw a cabinet in the corner so she walked over and opened it. 'Soap, comb, razor, toothbrushes, toilet paper, shaving cream stuff,' Melanie paused and thought for a second, 'I could take the soap, razor, comb, and t.p. Never know when he'll let me come back.'

Melanie took the items out of the cupboard and walked over to the mirror in front of the sink. 'Ahh! My hair is so messy!' Melanie's dark brown and came down past her shoulders a bit with bangs was all tangled and had hay in it. Melanie took the comb and ran it through her hair.

'Ahh..that's better. Do I have hair ties?' Melanie put her hands in her pajama pockets. She found one then put her hair up in a ponytail.

'Perfect.' Melanie then picked the soap up and ran it under the water to wash her face.

"Are you done yet!" Zuko was getting impatient. "Yeah, just one more minute!" Melanie yelled back. 'Men...'

Melanie then picked up some toilet paper and stuffed it in her pocket and took the shaving cream and wrote, 'MELANIE WAS HERE' with hearts and flowers around it on the mirror.

'That's a lot better.' She snickered evilly. "I'm done! I'm coming out!" Melanie opened the door to see Zuko staring strait at the spot where she was. Melanie walked over him and stuck her arms out; Zuko put the hand cuffs back on her.

"Let's go." Zuko pulled on the string hardly. "Ow! That hurt! I'm not a dog!"

"I know, dogs do what they are told and don't try to run away." "Oh…" They walked on.

"Zuko, how old are you? Is it all right if I ask?" "Sixteen. No more questions."

Zuko led Melanie down to her cell again, the same guard was there. "This time _do not_ let her get away."

"Yes, sir." The guard said. "Good." Zuko then left. After Zuko left the guard handed Melanie a tray with a sandwich with jelly on it and a glass of water.

"I had the cook put a bit extra on for you because you are only a little girl." The guard said.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl!" the guard looked a little sad. "Oh, sorry, thank you for the food!" Melanie said with a smile.

The guard smiled back, he still looked a little sad though. Melanie took the tray over to where her sleeping bag was rolled up and sat down and took a few bites of the sandwich and drank some water.

"So, what is your name?" Melanie asked the guard. "Why?" he replied.

"Just though I'd make conversation, I'm really bored. Do you have anything I can—"

The guard stood up and left. 'That was rude.' Melanie shrugged it off and took a few more bites of her sandwich then started to feel dizzy and see black spots in front of her eyes.

'Whoa..What's going on?' Melanie felt like she was going to pass out. She heard somebody coming down the stairs; it was Prince Zuko with the guard behind him.

"What…what have you done to me?" was all she could get out before she fainted.

I don't know what Zuko's age is so if you know please tell me.

This was nine pages long! I hope you liked it! I already have most of chapter three written. I am going to wait a while before I post it though.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I want Zuko:(

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! The reason I haven't been updating is because I've been out of school so I'm not constantly bored! I have joined Vic Mignogna's fan club the Risembool Rangers! I love Full Metal Alchemist! I think Roy is hot but I love the voice actor of Ed! I went to my first anime convention last week! I met him there, he was so nice! Anyways, I think you guys don't care about anime so I will get on with the story!

Chapter Three

"I think she is coming to, Prince Zuko." Melanie heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Good. Check her over quickly." Melanie felt somebody trying to pull her eyelids open.

"Mmmhh…Whats going on? Where am…I?" Melanie suddenly remembered the sandwich and fainting, Zuko being the last thing she saw. "Ahh! Its you! Let me go!" Melanie tried to stand up but she couldn't because she was to a chair.

"I think she is fine doctor, you may leave." Melanie opened her eyes to see a man in a white coat get up and walk out. "Prince Zuko, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I just want to get the truth from you." Zuko walked around the chair where she couldn't see him and put his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his hot breath on her ear. "Now tell me, who you are and where you come from." He said in her ear with a very low voice.

"My...my name is Melanie. I come from a different world than you. If I tell you where I really come from it might disrupt something in this world." Zuko tightened his grip on Melanie's shoulders.

"Tell me now." His voice was cold and sent a shiver down her spine.

"NO. It could destroy this world. Or at least that is a possibility." Melanie said with more confidence. Zuko made his grip even tighter on her shoulders. This time it hurt her.

"Please top! I'll tell you! Okay?" Zuko loosened his grip on her shoulders a little bit. "But before I tell you," his grip tightened again, "can you at least untie me?"

"No!" "Darn..." Melanie sighed. "Get over it." "I never will women hater." Melanie realized she could divert his attention while having fun.

"I don't care. Now tell the information." Melanie could tell Zuko was getting annoyed because he was making his grip tight on her again.

"Darn you. Darn you to heck." Melanie couldn't help but laugh at what she just said, one of her friends used to say that all the time.

"Stop laughing. Tell me the information I want to know." Melanie stopped laughing, his tone was starting to be really, _really_ scary.

"Okay. My friends and I were watching a show. But then this earthquake happened and I was like 'Whoa!' 'Cause I was in my sleeping bag at that moment. The earthquake ended then the portal opened up and we were being sucked into int. My two other friends were able to grab a hold of each other. I couldn't reach them because I was stuck in my sleeping bag. I'm sorry I fell on you, but look at it this way. You are a hero!"

Melanie talking because she saw something like a twitch of a smile in the corner of his mouth. 'Aww…he looks so cute!'

"Maybe I am here for some special reason. To help somebody do something or stop something."

"Like what? You probably can't even bend. You are useless, just a weakling." Zuko said.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Melanie paused for a second with a serious look on her face then took a deep breath. "Maybe, maybe you could teach me. Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes, it worked, sort of.

"How? You may not even be firebender." "Well, we can try can't we? Try? I'll prove to you that I can bend!"

"Fine. But you are to do what I tell you even if that means doing chores. You have to earn your keep on this ship. "How? I'm not going to be around any men that have been at sea for months without seeing any women. No way." Melanie's stomach growled.

"I know! I can cook! Yeah! Are you hungry? I can make something that you have never had before. I'm sure." Melanie said with a smile.

"How do I know you won't poison me?" Zuko said.

"Because, if I do I won't have a handsome young man to protect me from the horny old guys." Zuko turned a slight shade of pink but he covered it up quickly with a scowl.

'Score! I'm such a flirt at times. He is so cute when he is mad!' Melanie thought to herself.

"So, are you willing to obey commands and do as I tell you when we are training. It will be harsh."

"Yes sir! I will." Melanie said the first part in an over dramatic way.

"Good, now go make me lunch." Zuko started to walk out the door.

"Hey! I'm still tied up here! Aren't you going to untie me?" Melanie called out.

"no. First part of your training is to figure out how to use your resources to get free," Zuko pulled out a dagger and set it on the far opposite end of the table, "Here, I'll help."

"Great. That sure helps a lot." Melanie said sarcastically. "I know, doesn't it?" Zuko replied with a fake happy voice.

"Damn you! Maybe I will poison our food!" Melanie screamed.

"oh, so you want the 'horny old men' as you say to get you?" "No!" "Then don't poison my food." Zuko turned around and gave a mock bow to Melanie. "Good bye my fair lady." With that Zuko truned around and walked out the door.

"DAMN YOU ZUKO! DAMNY YOU!" Zuko heard this and started manically.

"What can I do to untie these ropes? Maybe I can fire bend!" Melanie closed her eyes and pictured a fireball in her hands. She kept doing that for a few minutes but nothing happened. "Grr."

"Maybe I'm an earth bender….Nahh..' Melanie looked around and saw the dagger at the other end of the table. She then looked around again to see a half full glass of water and a whole pitcher next to it.

"Maybe I ca water bend." Melanie tried copying from memory what Katara did to water bend. Nothing happened. "I could try airbending. But that shouldn't be possible. Oh well! Its worth a try." Melanie concentrated on seeing the dagger being picked up by a powerful gust of wind and being blown over to her.

Melanie opened her eyes still concentrating and felt a little gust of wind blow past her. She concentrated on directing the wind towards the knife adding more energy to it. The wind swept behind the knife and began to push it towards her.

'Yes!' Melanie added as much energy into concentrating to get it over to her. She felt a huge gust of wind come from behind her then she saw it push the dagger all the way down to where she was at.

"YES!" Melanie took a deep breath and rested for a few minutes. 'That was tiring; if this was hard I don't even want to think what training is going to be like!' Melanie's eyes grew big. 'Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it.' She thought trying to convince herself that it would be all right.

"How am I supposed to do this?" she said to herself suddenly getting back on track. Melanie scooted the chair closer to the table. "I can't pick it up! I know!" Melanie had a sudden idea.

Melanie took a deep breath then concentrated on pushing the knife closer to her. 'Okay. Now the dangerous part.' Melanie took one last deep breath then but her head over the table and picked the dagger up by the handle with her teeth.

'Careful Melanie. Careful.' Her conscience was telling her. Melanie bent down and began sawing at the ropse with the knife. 'Damn, the dagger is really blunt.' She had been sawing at the ropes for about ten minutes and was almost through. A minute later the ropes broke.

"Ye-ahh! My leg!" Melanie still had the knife when she let out her exclamation of victory over the stupid ropes. "Oww…I'm so stupid. NO. Zuko is stupid, he is the one who tied me up." Melanie started to move around in the chair. She felt the ropes fall off so she was able to untangle her hands.

Melanie looked at the dagger in her leg and figured that she would have to pull it out herself. "One..two..THREE! Aggh!" Melanie pulled the dagger out of her leg then put it on the table. "Okay, now for the ropoes."

Melanie bent over and untied the ropes around her legs. "Damn Zuko. Its probably his falult I'm even in this world." Melanie stood up slowly and grabbed the dagger, "Just for safe keeping. I'm sure he won't miss it." The she slowly limped towards the door.

"Where is he?" She made it out into the hallway to look for HIM. She started to loock at the doors, they had little signs on them. "No..no..No…Hmm?" Melanie came across a door without a name on it.

"Maybe this is a free room?" Melanie opened the door. "Woah! The room was huge. In the middle was a huge four poster bed with a red comforter and pillows. Agianst the wall beside it was a wardrobe. In the right corner were huge plush pillows in front of a meditation table with candles on it. On the left was another door.

"I wonder what that is." Melanie walked over to the door and opened it, the room was a bathroom. "Yay! I really need a bath." There was a claw foot tub in the bathroom with a chute heading down into it. ON the chute was a rope.

'Hmm..just like _Spirited Away_..haha. Funny.' Melanie pulled on the rope wand hot water came pouring out.

"Yes!" Melaine waited for the tub to fill up then stripped down and got in. "Ahh.." Melanie looked around and saw a wash cloth and soap on the side of the tub.

'Perfect!' Melanie took the soap and began to scrub hersef, when she got to her wound she gasp. The wound was not that deep, it already started to heal a big. Melanie started to was it gently. "Oww…Stupid soap." Melanie finished washing her wound then started shaving her legs with the razor she had stolen.

"Now, where is the shampoo," Melanie stopped looking for it and then figured out why there was no shampoo, "Wait. Bald people don't need shampoo." Melanie laughed for a minute. Because of this Melanie had to use the plain sopa to wash out her hair.

"Squeaky clean!" Melanie got out of the tub slowly. "Towels. Where are the towels?" Melanie looked around the small bathroom and saw a small table with a cupboard under it. Melanie walked over to it and opened it. 'Perfect.' Melanie took out two towels; she wrapped one around herself then in her hair.

"Now for the bandadges." Melanie found the bandages next to the pile of towels. Once she picked up the towels she walked over to the tub and sat down on the edge of it and wrapped her leg up. "That's better." 'I wonder what Zuko is doing right now? Oh well, I need clothes.' Melanie walked slowly out of the bathroom to the wardrobe. She slowly opened the wardrobe to find everything perfectly organized.

"Nerd." Melanie picked up a pair of boxers and on of his shirts and put them on. Te shirt was huge and the boxers where hardly staying up. "I bet I look funny." She said.

"Yaaa!" Melanie let out a huge yawn. She was really tired. "I bet he won't mind." Melanie went over to the huge bed and pulled back the covers. " A goose down blanket! He has one too! Everybody I know has one except me! That is no fair. This _will_ go mysteriously." Melanie crawled into the bed.

"Man! His pillows are so fluffy!" Melanie closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

Elicia, Kayla, and Katara were down at the little stream that was by the camp site talking.

"So, Elicia, Kayla, do you guys think you could waterbend?" Katara asked. " I don't. Water has never been my thing, fire has always been better than water to me." Said Kayla. "That would be so cool if we could! Can you show me what you do to water bend?" Elicia said with excitement.

"Sure Elicia! I would love to teach you. I'll go get Aang, he can help you too." Katara got up and left.

"Sooo…Kayla. I saw you staring at Rayne. Do you like him?" Kayla turned a slight shade of red. "Oh, I like him all right. How can you not?"

"Yeah. Kayla's got a crush!" Elicia sang. "Shut up! I saw you making googly eyes at Sokka, and what was that hug about?" Kayla retorted.

"Nothing…Its just..Okay! I like him! H e was so hot on the show and now he is even hotter in real life!" Elicia said turnig a deep cherry red.

"Cool. Rayne is better though." Kayla said with a smirk. "Nuh Uh! Sokka!" "Rayne!" "Sokka!" "Rayne!" 'SOKKA!" "RAYNE!"

"What! What is wrong?" Sokka yeled. Sokka and Rayne had come running from the camp site to see what was wrong.

"Nothing…" Elicia said. "Yeah. Nothing." Said Kayla quickly. Both of them were starting to blush.

"But why were you yelling our names?" Rayne asked.

"Because…we felt like it." Kayla said blushing. Rayne noticed and said, "You can call for me any time." This made Kayla blush harder.

"So. Since you are here you might as well watch us learn how to bend! I'm going to learn how to water bend from Katara." Elicia said ending the awkwardness.

Once Elicia said that Katara and Aang came through the bushes. "Are you ready to learn Elicia?" Elicia nodded her head yes. "Okay! I'm going to teach you the most basic move first." Katara walked into the stream and motioned for Elicia to follow.

"Ready?" Katara asked. "Yes. Ready as I will ever be." Elicia replied. "Okay. Just copy my movements." Katara moved her hands in a motion that made the water come up like a small wall. "Now you try." Elicia copied her movements. A huge thick wall came up. Bigger than Katara's. "Wow! You are a powerful water bender! I want you to try this move." Katara moved her hands in another motion this time a whip of water came out and was circling around her body. She then moved her hands again and cracked it towards a tree.

"Wow. That looks hard." Elicia said quietly. "Don't worry, I know you can do." Katara said. "Yeah! You can do it!" said Sokka. Elicia blushed and found new confidence to do it. She did what Katara did and a whip of water was circling around her body too. "Cool! I did it!" Elicia then turned and tried to attack a random object but it went off course towards Sokka and almost hit him but he dodged.

"Sokka! Are you all right?" Elicia said with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Okay! I'm sorry. Katara I think I'm done with water bending now." Elicia walked out of the water and sat down on the bank.

"So, it looks like Elicia can water bend. Rayne could you test me?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, come over and sit down in front of me." Elicia walked over to Rayne and sat down in front of him. "Now give me your hands," Kayla put her hands in his, "Now close your eyes and picture a flame within you, when you find the fire push forward towards your hands while picturing it in the middle of our hands." Kayla nodded and took a deep breath.

"Kayla was seeing inside herself, there was a blackness with a flame that was growing bigger every minute. 'That's it, I found it.' Kayla took another depp breath and focoused on seeing a red energy traveling through her torso and won her arms and to her hands. She then heard Rayne say, "Open your eyes, Kayla. You did it." Kayla opened her eyes to see a medium sized flame above Rayne and her hands.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Kayla exclaimed. "Yes, you did. But remember to concentrate. Look." Kayla looked at the flame that used to be fair size had shrunk only to a small flicker.

"Oh." Kayla closed her eyes and the flame grew larger than the last time. "That's better Kayla." Kayla smiled at Rayne. "Now close your eyes and picture the flame splitting in two." Rayne said. Kayla nodded and closed her eyes. In less than a minute there were two flames instead of one.

"Great job. We should stop now. We will start meditating tomorrow." Rayne said. "okay." Rayne was still holding Kayla's hands. Kayla really didn't' want to stop him but it was getting awkward because everybody was staring at them.

"Umm..hey, Rayne, you can let go of my hands now." Everyone snickered while Rayne turned a slight shade of pink. "Sorry." Rayne got up and offred Kayla his hand which she gladly took.

"Thanks." "You're welcome." Elicia again decided to break the awkwardness with more awkwardness. "Do any of you have an idea of how we are going to find Melanie?"

"We could go into town and start asking questions." Sokka suggested. "That would cause more questions and distrust if we couldn't answer those questions." Said Aang.

"Okay, but there aren't any other options I can think of." Sokka replied.

"Sokka is right. His idea is the best. Also Kayla and I need to get new clothes. Katara's clothes are too hot." "Yeah." Said Kayla agreeing with her friend.

"I guess we could go. Is that all right with everybody else?" asked Aang. Everybody mumbled something that resembled a yes.

"Okay, the next town is about a mile away. Does everybody want to walk or fly?" asked Aang.

"Fly!" Elicia said. "Okay. Flying it is." Everybody nodded and started to head back to camp to pick up all the supplies. About fifteen minutes later everybody was packed and ready to go.

Everybody boarded Aapa ready for a nice _quiet_ ride, but that wasn't going to happen. About ten minutes into the flight Elicia started to get bored.

"Are we there yet?" "No, we will be there in about fifteen more minutes." Replied Aang.

"Ok." Five minutes later Elicia asked the same question. "No, ten more minutes." One minute later Elicia was going to ask the same question again. "Are—." She was cut off by Rayne. "Be quiet! We _will_ get there. Just. Be. Quiet!" "Okay!" Elicia replied quickly.

"Its cold up here." "Get a blanket then." Kayla said to her friend. "Okay. I will." Elicia crawled over to Sokka and cuddled up next to him because he had a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Sokka said. "Its cold, you have a blanket. Duh." She replied.

"Can't you get your own blanket?" he said. "No, I'm lazy." Kayla put her hand up and gave Elicia a high five. "You can share can't you, Sokka?" Elicia said while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay…but don't get too close." "Thank you!" Elicia reached up to him and gave him a big hug causing him to blush. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. After she fell asleep it was quiet for the last ten minutes.

"I see the town. Be prepared for landing." Said Aang. "Did you hear that guys? We are about to land. Sokka, you better wake up Elicia." Said Katara. "Okay." Sokka started to gently shake Elicias shoulder.

"Hey, Elicia, wake up. We are about to land." "I don't wanna." Elicia mumbled while trying to burrow into Sokka for more warmth.

"You have to wake up. We have to buy clothes." Said Kayla knowing what would make her move.

"Oh yeah! I'm awake!" Elicia jumped up and swayed a little. "Whoa. Head rush." Kayla steadied her friend. "Better?" "Yeah, thanks."

"Guys, get ready to touch down! I would sit down if I were you. Aapa isn't feeling to good today." Aang said. Aang had Aapa by the edge of the forest they had just been in. Aang landed Aapa who touched down rather hard causing the ground to shake.

"Whoa!" Kayla exclaimed. She and Elicia were still standing up when he landed so they both started to fall. Luckily there were two young men there to catch them or too erm…land on.

"Oww…that hurt." Said Sokka who had Elicia land on him. "Sorry." Elicia immediately got up and offered her hand to Sokka to help him up. "It's okay."

Kayla didn't have such a hard fall. Rayne was already standing up when they landed and was able to catch her when she lost balance. They were still in each others arms just staring at each other. "Thank you." Kayla said while blushing furiously. "No problem." Rayne said smiling a pretty boy smile. They soon realized that everybody was staring at them, AGAIN, so they quickly split apart.

"So. Is everybody ready to shop!" Katara said happily.

"YEAH!" Kayla and Elicia exclaimed while looking kinda a crazy. "Oh no." said Sokka with a horrified look on his face.

"You got that right." Said Rayne.

So, I hope you guys like this! They are off on their little shopping adventure! Whee! Also I would like to say I don't care if it was Mary Sue. I like stories that way!

I would like to thank all my reviewers! I wouldn't keep writing if you guys didn't like it so much.

And for those for you that watch FMA(Full Metal Alchemist) I'm kinda making Rayne a mini Roy!

Thanks for reading! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Please review!

l

l

l

v


End file.
